Kaldea
482983.jpg 2725463-09aphroditeix01.jpg aphrodite_ix_by_yneddt-d5z5by2.jpg General Information 5e295773365823b27b0525c409619310.png Name: Kaldea Age: Unknown ''' '''Weight: 138 lbs Height: 5'9 Hair Color: Verdant Eye Color: Emerald Blood type: B DoB: 21XX ( Exact date is unknown ) Appearance SGakMVS.jpg f0cbccf4f4bcacb2ad6fa94045878a4c.jpg Charming, Compelling and undeniably Captivating; Kaldea is the epitome of the more vexing side of cybernetic ingenuity. Lavish emerald irises and lofty green hair, this young mechanically enhanced woman is unlike any other. Her beautiful beaming smile is as tart a the sour green apple staining the fullness of her lips. The creamy glow of her vanilla smooth skin is similar to tat of velvet. At times she is angelic and radiant, or maybe you prefer striking and bewitching, how about sensual and sublime ? Her body is toned, shapely, rounded with curves. She carries snug bouncy breasts, a slender slim waist, and plentiful plump hips. But be warned, her design was meant to give her an edge. Don't let her looks pull the wool over your dumbfounded eyes. Kaldea's simply insatiable. Behavior/ Personality 3927464-3051408-url.jpg 9e667ffc1247bdd142e69958f785ff9c.jpg aphrodite_ix_by_gweyeni.jpg *''Calculating'' *''Cautious'' *''Calm'' *''Cunning'' *''Classy'' *''Consequential'' Roleplay Allignment ''True Neutral A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. aphrodite_ix_by_alonsoespinoza-d940pxu.png.jpe 4389450-img_20150213_0002.jpg 3662840-3795529397-aphro.jpg Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. Occupation/ Class '''Occupation': The Black Glove Society ( Combtive AI ) The Black Glove Society A secret organization that was founded by the survivors of World War III which took place years before the city of Kasaihana was built. The purpose of creating the organization was to put a quick end to the world leaders contributing to the war with their chemical weapons and weapons of mass destruction, by recruiting the world's most qualified soldiers and turning them into highly-skilled assassins that would take out army generals and other men and women of power. Among one of the founders was Roman Pendergast's grandfather, Kenshin Maro Pendergast, who was said to be one of the top spies/assassins of the organization who went by the name of Deadzone. Because anyone who came within 20 feet of his proximity and had no identification or verification of being with the society, was killed on the spot. Currently, the organization has a member count of about 220 spies and hitmen who are located throughout the world and engage in almost nonstop travel and achieving nearly impossible missions. Fighting Style *Martial Arts Intuition Weapons of Choice The First Cyroid ''Cybernetic Enhancements'' 840cd33810ebb1bbbdbfb0be808cab54.jpg CHaEj0eUAAAp0FR.jpg *Cyberlingualism *Hyper Mind *Electronic Eyes ''DNAnalysis Chamber cc42a332f44af7b3658dd2a54259cf88.jpg f05064c698d3259aa52e858d688f7f00.png *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Condition Bio mechanics/Weaponized Tech ''' aphrodite_ix__3_cover_by_stjepan_sejic__nebezial__by_topcowofficial-d6anvok.jpg aphroditeix05_cover.jpg '' *Gun Protrusion *Weaponized Body System Updates/Self-Repair '' aphrodite_ix___repairs_by_seane-d424rjn.jpg 7d47a7c5d8c61927354c48e8326b1d9b.jpg ' *Mechanical Regeneration *Healing Category:Kai's Characters Category:Generation 1 Category:Cyborg Category:Andriod